Sweet Foot Rides
Sweet Foot Rides is the eighth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on July 18, 2015 to 1.11 million viewers. Plot Summary The quads want to sell a new shoe prototype that Tom invented, but they become convinced that someone is trying to steal his idea. Full Plot Tom invents a new shoe, called "Choose", which can be turned into different kinds of shoes, such as skating, by adding attachments. Dicky suggests that they be called "Sweet Foot Rides". He presents the shoes, but gets stuck in a basketball hoop after a parent tosses a basketball for him to dunk. Then, the quads try convincing him to sell the Sweet Foot Rides, only to have him say no. The quad learn that Doyle from Apollo Footwear is coming over to see the store's displays. Then, Anne comes to them and sneezes. Ricky instantly says, "Bless you!" Anne thanks Ricky, then turns her head to Tom, as she wants him to say "Bless you!" as well. Tom doesn't follow and asks, "What?" Anne then hints, "Oh, I sneezed." Tom still doesn't get it, and says, "Oh, that's ok." Anne gets a little annoyed and says that she knew it's ok. Tom said that Ricky said bless you so he didn't, because Ricky was "the fastest bless in the west." Anne says that it would be nice if her husband said bless you to her if she sneezed. Tom says bless you fancily. Anne then responds, "I didn't sneeze." So Tom "invents" a "Bless You! Bank", and says now she has an extra bless you for the next time she sneezed. Doyle arrives, and after the quads convince their dad that there's a raccoon in his office, they try to get Doyle to buy the "Sweet Foot Rides". Doyle, however, says that their dad probably didn't want them showing it to him. Dawn calls a "Quaddle Up!", but after, they discover that Doyle and the shoes are gone, and become convinced that Doyle stole the shoes. They come to Anne for advice, saying hypothetically, a kid stole their lunch. Anne asks with despise if it was Louis. the quads ask if it would be wrong to steal what was stole from them, and Anne says no. Anne gets a phone call from Louis, and asks if his mom was there. The kids manage to get the hotel housekeeper to open the door to Doyle's room, having heard what Dhoyle said to Tom. They bounce on the bed, but the the hear Doyle coming, they hide in the closet. Doyle describes the Sweet Foot Rides to his boss and says she should come over tonight to see them. Then, he heads for the shower. The quads bounce on the bed a while longer, and then take the shoes, leaving hotel slippers inside the box to embarrass Doyle. Meanwhile, Anne is folding laundry with Tom. She says that Louis' mother said they were in Florida, and that Louis' mom was totally taking her son for the whole lunch thing. Tom then says that they were, in fact, in Florida, and that Anne should've been watering their plants and collecting their mail. Anne says she'll be right back. On the way to the door, she sneezes again, and turns around when Tom doesn't say "Bless you!". Tom reminds her that she still has a "bless you!" in the "Bless You! Bank". Anne groans. As she opens the door she sneezes twice again. (One stifled, and one natural) The quads are behind the door. Ricky, hearing his mother sneeze, says, "Bless you!" Anne thanks Ricky, and Tom says, "How am I supposed to compete with that?" Anne leaves. Tom asks the quads where they'd been so they make up a story about winning a laundry competition. Then, Tom says that he gave the shoes to Doyle to show Doyle's boss. The quads realize they have to put the shoes back. After again, crying to convince the housekeeper to let them in, they hear Doyle coming out the restroom. They hide quickly. Doyle nearly catches all the quads, but Dawn is saved by the doorbell. He opens the door to Tom and his boss. Nicky Ricky and Dicky run to the closet. They realize Dawn isn't there. Doyle's boss is in a sour mood because she had a sneezing fit on the elevator with Tom, and he never said "Bless you!" She then comes in and says ,"If the shoes are as good as Doyle says, then we'll..." Her words are interrupted by her sneezing. Ricky instinctively says, "Bless you!", getting all the quads caught. Dawn falls down from her hiding spot on the ceiling fan. Tom presents Sweet Foot Rides to Doyle's boss. After he speaks, Doyle's boss has a huge sneeze which she fails to cover up with her elbow. Tom instantly says "BLESS YOU!". As Doyle's boss straightens up, Tom laughs at Ricky and says, "Beat ya!" The quads are punished. Tom describes that shoes with take 3-4 years to finish evaluation. He then shows them that he installed the doorbell suite, so for now, they could atleast pretend to live as millionaires. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper Guest Cast * Shane Blades as Doyle Thomas * Zoe Chao as Ms. Nakumura * Mike C. Nelson as Leslie Continuity * This is the second episode where Dicky's name for shoes (Sweet Foot Rides) is mentioned. The first is in Santa's Little Harpers. * Rickly speaks in a similar way, as he does in the episode, A Brief Case of Popularity. * In Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky, Ricky also says "bless you" very quickly. * Dawn Is Wearing A Braid In The Whole Episode. Trivia * Dayton Pittman is mentioned. * The basketball phrase "nothing but net" is mentioned. * The Shadow Chantel hotel references Anne's real first name. * Doyle from Apollo's Footwear calls the quads "quad squad". This might have gaven them the idea for their name in the next episode, The Mighty Quad-Squad. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2015